Noble Effect
by Legojunkie
Summary: John Shepard died rescuing a member of his crew. Two years later he would be revived by Cerberus to fight the Collectors. But Cerberus didn't just wake up John Shepard, Hero and Spectre...They woke John-312, SPARTAN-III and Noble 6.
1. Prologue

Prologue

John-312's eyes snapped open.

John stood up cautiously. He was in a large white room. No bed, no doors, nothing but white walls, ceiling, and floor. He looked down and grimaced. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black gym shorts. No armor, no weapons.

_I'm trapped in a white room with no apparent escape. I have no gear. What's the last thing I reme-_

The last thing he remembered was fighting a long battle against endless waves of Covenant forces. He had just been overwhelmed and an Elite had stabbed an Energy Sword through his chest.

John pulled off his shirt and examined his chest.

_No sign of the stab wound…or any scar for that matter. What the hell is going on!?_

"Ah. I see you are awake."

John snapped his head towards the…being that had addressed him. It looked like a human male wearing a suit and fedora, but it had no eyes. The being was sitting in a plain white armchair that John knew hadn't been there a second ago. "I do believe you have a few questions for me."

"Who are you? Are you with the Covenant? Where are we?" John rattled off immediately.

"I am not with the Covenant, we are in the Void and as for who I am, well, just call me Seer."

"What do you mean the Void?"

"The Void is the expanse between planes of existence, much like space is the expanse between planets. I am one of the beings that live in the Void."

"Wait, you're saying that I'm in another dimension?" John asked in disbelief.

"More like between dimensions, but close enough."

"Why am I here?"

"To explain, I first need to return something to you that I took the first time you came through. You were only here long enough for me to work my magic and you were unconscious the whole time, so you won't remember the experience."

"Wha-" The figure was suddenly standing in front of John as he tapped John's forehead with a glowing finger.

John's head suddenly felt like it exploded, filling itself with images and memories he didn't remember, but recognized as his.

_Ashley Williams_

_Kaidan Alenko_

_Garrus Valkarian_

_Urdnot Wrex_

_Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_

_Liara T'Soni_

_Jeff "Joker" Moreau_

_Dr. Karin Chakwas_

_Charles Pressly_

_Greg Adams_

_David Anderson_

_I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job._

_You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species._

_Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun._

_This was my kind of mission. Kill a bunch of get and end things with a huge crash._

_We're gonna need bigger guns._

_Why is it that whenever someone says "with all due respect," they really mean "kiss my ass?_

_What is it about you that makes people think we enjoy being in harm's way?_

_Conrad, I haven't been shot in the head nearly enough times to make that sound like a good idea._

_Anyone who fights us is either stupid or on Saren's payroll. Killing the latter is business. Killing the former is a favor to the universe._

_You were a Spectre. You swore to protect the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself._

_The Council can kiss my ass!_

_I know we'll all be court-martialed if this doesn't work out. But part of me loves this!_

_That puts a whole new spin on the phrase "Drop on the floor and give me twenty."_

_Who votes we take the vehicle into the creepy underground tunnel?_

_Goodbye, Shepard. Thank you._

_This station is MINE!_

"...What the hell was that!?"

"The restoration of your first life's memories."

"…So I died again. What's this, an offer for a third life?"

"Actually, a return to your first life."

John looked at the Seer, "…I got spaced. I _died_. How the hell do I return to that life?"

"Some old…opposition of yours managed to recover your body. They spent two years rebuilding you in an effort to revive you. Their leader believes you are the best hope to stop the Reapers, and rightfully so. The Lazarus Project is nearing completion, and will be your return."

"So you're going to erase my memories of my second life?"

"No. My kind isn't typically allowed to interfere, but there are a few loopholes. Had I done nothing, you wouldn't have experienced your time in the UNSC, and would have simply woken up from a very long nap. As it is, your original body is now augmented, although the scientists reviving you believe that it is only a side effect and don't realize the full effects of the augmentations, and by the time they do they won't be able to replicate it. You are also now a master at using practically any modern weapon. You are a powerful biotic, and your skill with heavy pistols and SMGs were excellent, but for a campaign against the Reapers I felt you needed an extra edge. All in all, instead of your enemies preparing for two years while you were dead, you were able to cram years of war experience and training. So you will be restored to your body in time to be revived, ready to take on the Reapers. Although I would advise against informing others about your true experience unless you fully trust them. Otherwise you will no doubt appear to be a raving lunatic."

"…What about the UNSC?"

"It's future is secure in the hands of a SPARTAN named John-117. I believe you've heard of him."

"That's an understatement." Not only was the Master Chief's name as well know by the military as McDonald's was to humans, it had become a running gag how the top SPARTAN of each generation were both named John.

"Anymore questions?"

"Nothing that I can't find out when I wake up. Send me in."

"Excellent."

XXXXX Noble Effect XXXXX

John awoke to the sound a voices, one male and one female.

"There. On the monitor. Something's wrong."

"He's reacting to outside stimuli. Showing an awareness of his surroundings. Oh my god, Miranda. I think he's waking up."

Miranda came into view. A beautiful woman with black hair and grey eyes wearing a white and black jumpsuit. He turned his head to see a bald man with a beard in a grey, white, and black outfit.

"Damn it, Wilson! He's not ready yet. Give him the sedative!"

He turned his head back to Miranda as she addressed him, "Shepard-don't try to move. Just lie still. Try to stay calm."

He complied, as the now named Wilson gave him a shot of sedatives.

"Heart rate and brain activity receding, good job Miranda."

Miranda sighed in relief before she smiled at John, "Sleep tight."

Just as his vision went black, John saw a familiar symbol on Miranda's uniform. _Cerberus…_

XXXXX Noble Effect XXXXX

The Seer turned on his heel as John-312 Shepard returned to his first life. Walking forward and through an opening in the wall that immediately sealed itself when he passed through it. He addressed the five unconscious figures in the room, "Now I just need to wait until the rest of you wake."


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

I don't own Jack Squat. Or Mass Effect and Halo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Awakening

"Wake up, Commander." _Five more minutes…_

BOOM! "Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now-this facility is under attack!" That snapped John awake. "Shepard. Your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack." John rolled out of the bed with a wince as he surveyed the lab room he was in. "There's a pistol and armor in the locker on the other side of the room. Hurry!"

John was at the locker in seconds, a smile crossing his face upon recognizing the N7 armor. Once the armor was donned, he grabbed the M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol and frowned. "The pistol doesn't have a thermal clip."

"Damn it! Try-Shepard, duck!" Shepard ducked behind a crate as the door exploded open. He peeked out to see nothing coming through.

"Someone's hacking security to kill you. You still have your biotics, right? Use them, you can scavenge clips from the mechs." John nodded as he continued to the next room. He rounded the corner just as a shot rang out. He ducked behind a crate and peeked out to see a lone LOKI mech shooting at him. A quick biotic smash took care of the blasted thing.

"Keep moving. We need to get you to the shuttles." Miranda said.

John continued, grabbing a clip from the mech. He quickly arrived at a lab as another LOKI walked through the far door. He took it out before it noticed him and then heard a door open. Four more mechs walked out of a side room. John took them out with minimal damage to his shields before scavenging clips and continuing.

In the hall he was treated to the sight of a YMIR mech mowing down several Cerberus grunts in a neighboring hallway.

"Don't waste time. I can't keep the mechs distracted for to long."

The door led to a catwalk, where John found a grenade launcher just in time to blast a squad of mechs that came through the door on the lower level. He took the lift down and continued.

"You're doing…Shepard. Head to the…meet you…Shepard? …read me? I've got…closing in…position." with that last spotty message the intercom went quiet.

Continuing on, John witnessed another YMIR slaughter through the windows before opening a door into a battle. A black man wearing a black military outfit was crouched behind a railing as he shot at a large group of mechs on the other side. As John joined him the man looked at him in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still a work in progress."

"I just woke up. You probably know more than I do."

"Right. Sorry about that. I'm Jacob Taylor. Things must be worse than I thought if Miranda's got you running around. I'll fill you in, but we better get you to the shuttle first."

"I know this isn't the best time, but I'm getting sick of not knowing what's going on."

"Then I'll give you the quick version. You were attacked. You died and the Normandy was destroyed. Our scientists spent the last two years putting you back together. You've been comatose, or worse, that whole time. Welcome back to your life."

"I see."

"The Alliance declared you dead. The whole Galaxy thinks you're dead. And if we don't get to those shuttles, they'll be right."

"Were there any other survivors the Normandy?"

"We can play 20 questions later. We're low on thermal clips, but who needs guns when you have biotics, right?"

John nodded his agreement before using his biotics to smash one of the mechs into another. The opposing platform was quickly cleared, and Jacob faced him, "Okay. I promised I'd answer your questions. What do you want to know?"

"Do you know anything about this attack? Who's behind it? What they're after?"

"I'm guessing it had to be an inside job. You'd need top security access to hack all the mechs."

"What happened to the rest of my crew? Did they make it out alive?"

"Everyone made it except about 20 servicemen and Navigator Pressly."

"Do you know what happened to the survivors?"

"Don't know. It's been two years. They could be anywhere."

"Alright, I think I'm satisfied for now. What's the quickest way to the shuttle?"

"Depends on where the mechs are thickest, we-" Jacob's Omnitool burst into static as a voice came through, "Hello! Is anyone there!?"

"Wilson? It's Jacob, and I'm with Commander Shepard in D wing." Jacob replied.

"Shepard's alive? How the hell-Never mind. Head through the service tunnels, I'm in the network control center."

"Roger that, Wilson. Stay on this frequency." Jacob deactivated the Omnitool and turned back to John.

"So how do we get to the network control center?" John asked.

"Through that door is the service tunnels, let's go."

John and Jacob entered the service tunnel…right into the middle of a mech squad.

"Damnit Wilson, give us route that doesn't lead us through a group of mechs!"

"Sorry, just keep-Oh, god…they found me!"

"Where are you?"

"Server Room B! Hur-AGGHH! I'm hit!"

The duo raced through the corridor until they reached the room Wilson was in. He was leaning against the wall with his hands pressed against a bullet wound in his leg.

"Thank god you're here. But I'm not going anywhere until my leg is healed."

"There's a medical station on that wall, Commander. Check and see is there's still some medi-gel."

John walked over and grabbed the medi-gel, but his eyes narrowed as he took note of the distinct lack of defeated mech parts lying around. There was only dead Cerberus personel.

Nonetheless, John applied the medi-gel.

"Thanks, Shepard. Never thought you'd save my life. Guess that makes us even. I came to shut the mechs off, but the system is fried."

Jacob's eyes narrowed, "And how did you get mech clearance. You're a doctor, not a tech."

"Weren't you listening? I tried to fix this! Besides, I was shot! How do you explain that!?"

"Maybe the fact that there are no mech parts and only dead men." John interjected.

Wilson's eyes widened before he snarled and pulled his gun up, only to be shot by John before he could fire.

Jacob swore, "Damn traitor. Good job noticing that though, Commander."

"Don't mention it."

"Wait…If I told you who I worked for, would you still trust me? The Lazarus Project that brought you back is funded and controlled by-"

"Cerberus."

"Wait-you knew?"

"You have a Cerberus emblem on your outfit, and there are other signs all over. It wasn't that hard to figure out. The fact that you actually came clean though is a point in my book."

"Thanks. Once we're off the station, I'll take you to the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything."

"Illusive Man? Your leader?"

"Yea. It's a code name the Alliance gave him that stuck."

"Look, I don't trust Cerberus. But I'll hear you out. You did bring me back."

"That's all I ask. Now let's get out of here."

The team of two continued into the hanger and engaged and destroyed the mechs there. They opened the door to the shuttle, and came face-to-face with Miranda.

"You two took your time getting here."

"Miranda, the traitor was Wilson. Shepard figured it out when we ran into him."

"I already knew, but good job. Now, I believe we need to get going. My boss wants to speak with."

"The Illusive Man, leader of Cerberus." John stated.

"I should have known Jacob would have told you. He's too noble for his own good sometimes."

"Actually, the Commander figured that out too."

"Really? Interesting. Seeing as we're getting everything out in the open, any questions?"

"Not really. I've had enough of this station for a lifetime."

Miranda smirked, "Two, in your case."

John actually chuckled as the trio boarded the shuttle and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lot of the combat will be glossed over, although the more important fight scenes will be given much more credit. In this story John is a Spacer War Hero Adept, although due to his SPARTAN training he will become a Soldier/Adept hybrid. He will be primarily a Paragon, although he will have his Renegade moments.

The split with Ashley on Horizon will go differently; actually, a lot of Horizon will be different. But it won't be a clean split. Miranda will take her place as the main pairing, until I reach ME3. The second half and particularly the end of ME2 is when things really diverge, and a most of the team will stick around, although some, like Thane, will fulfill their original rolls in ME3. Anyway, once Ashley rejoins there will be a period of emotional complications between the trio, further complicated by the arrival of someone I guarantee no one will see coming. But of course things will turn out all right.

Said third person may or may not become a third love interest, I'll leave that up to a poll when she is unveiled. All I will say is that she is from Mass Effect 3 and doesn't join your team in any game.


	3. Chapter 2 A New Threat

Chapter 2

A New Threat

The trip was quiet. Miranda questioned John about his past to confirm that his memories and personality were unaffected, and John asked them a few questions about the Illusive Man and Cerberus, but there wasn't much talking going on in the shuttle.

Once they arrived, Miranda quickly shooed John to a room small room. After a few seconds holographic communications were set up.

"Commander Shepard." The Illusive man looked like a standerd businessman/politician, save for to things: his unique eyes, which that had a blue ring with three blue dots spaced around the rings, and the presence he was giving off, like a man in complete control.

"I thought we would be meeting face-to-face." _Not really. But the more trusting I appear, the less he'll suspect ad the more he'll underestimate._

"A necessary precaution. Not unusual for people like us."

"You might be the reason I'm alive, but I don't trust you."

"You'll need to set those feelings aside. Humanity faces it's greatest threat, and everyone is content to bury their heads."

"The Reapers."

"Good to see your memory's still intact. How are you feeling?"

"You're not my friend."

"Cerberus isn't as bad as you believe. We want the same thing as you, we just use different methods."

"Just cut to the chase. What are the Reapers up to?"

Humanity is at war and no one acknowledges it. Entire colonies are disappearing. Human colonies. We believe that the Reapers are behind it. You're the one that stopped Saren and Sovereign. That may be why they are targeting humanity. And that's why we revived you. Plus you are a symbol. And army of trained solders doesn't have that edge. And while I don't know if the Reapers feel fear, you killed one of them, and that has to make them wary."

"If the Reapers are attacking…I suppose I can work with you."

"I would be disappointed in you if you accepted without proof. The colony of Freedom's Progress was recently attacked. You can take the shuttle there. Miranda and Jacob will accompany you."

"Is this a volunteer job, or am I being volunteered?"

"You have a choice Shepard. If you find nothing, you are free to go. But I ask that you at least examine Freedom's Progress before you do anything. Now, I believe you have a mission to attend to."

With that, the Illusive Man cut communications. John returned to the room Miranda and Jacob were in to find Jacob laying out weapons and clips.

"I'm glad the Illusive Man convinced you to join us Commander."

"I just want to find out about the missing colonists. I still don't trust Cerberus."

"I see…do you trust me?"

"I do, I just don't trust who you work for."

"Understood. Here, there's a selection of SMGs you can pick from, as well as several alternate heavy pistols."

John chuckled as he stepped to the table. He discarded the grenade launcher as he surveyed the weapons on the table. He first grabbed a M-12 Locust SMG and holstered it on his waist opposite his M-3 Predator. He then took a M-22 Eviscerator shotgun and attached it to the back of his waist. A M-76 Revenant assault rifle and M-98 Widow sniper rifle and placed them on his upper back. Finally, he added a ML-77 Missile Launcher that he placed between the two rifles on his back.

Jacob watched with his eyebrows raised, "Damn, Commander. Going to war?"

"Yes." was all John said as he walked towards the shuttle bay. He found Miranda at a terminal near the Shuttle. She didn't look up as she addressed him, "The Illusive Man is very impressed with you. I'm eager to see if you can live up to his, and my expectations."

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for reviving me."

"I just hope it was worth it. A lot of good people died on that station."

"We don't have to be enemies here, were on the same team."

"I trust your abilities, but I don't trust your motivations. I believe in what Cerberus stands for, and I know you don't."

"I got to know Jacob some during our escape. What about you?"

"I can crush a mech with my biotics or shoot it's head of at 100 yards. Take your pick."

"I meant as a person."

"I'm not looking for a friend Shepard, stay focused on the mission." Miranda and John turned as Jacob arrived. The trio then loaded up and headed out.

XXXXX Noble Effect XXXXX

"We should be there soon, Shepard. Orders?" Miranda asked.

"While the chances of there being any are low, survivors are our first priority. But keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Be nice to find more than a ghost town." Jacob commented as the shuttle landed. The team drew weapons, assault rifle for John, shotgun for Jacob, and SMG for Miranda. They walked through a building as the explored. Jacob stated what they all noticed, "Looks like they just left in the middle of dinner. Foods out but long since cooled."

"No signs of battle, either." Miranda commented.

The group continued through a door and was promptly set upon by LOKI and FENRIS mechs. After clearing the area out, Miranda commented, "Strange, the security mechs were disabled at other colonies, and they should have recognized us as human."

"Unless someone reprogrammed them to attack on sight." John replied.

The trio entered another house to continue their exploration and was met with guns.

"Put your hands up!" a yellow armored Quarian yelled, he was quickly pushed aside as grey, female Quarian stood in front of him, "Prazza! You said you'd let me handle this!"

"They're Cerberus! I'm not taking any chances!"

"Stand down!" Prazza and the other Quarians reluctantly lowered their weapons while Shepard directed his squad to lower theirs. The female turned to the group, "I would like to apola-Shepard!? Is that…You're alive!?"

"It's good to see a familiar face, Tali. Did that Geth data help you complete your Pilgrimage?"

"Yes it did…Everyone holster your weapons. This is Commander Shepard."

"Why is your old Commander working with Cerberus?" Prazza asked.

"They spent two years bringing me back. I woke up a few days ago, and they filled me in on the missing colonies. They then offered me transport here to see for myself."

"Likely story. There is no way any organization would spend so many resources to revive one soldier." Prazza objected.

"You don't know Shepard Prazza, it was money well spent. Perhaps we can work together again, Commander. We're looking for a young Quarian named Veetor. He was here on his Pilgrimage."

"Why here?"

"Veetor liked the idea of helping a small colony. He was always a little…wary of large crowds."

"What she means is that Veetor was unstable. Combined with some minor damage to his suit and an infection and he's now delirious." Prazza interjected.

"When he saw us land, he hid n a warehouse on the far side of town and we believe is the one who reprogrammed the mechs." Tali continued.

"He's the first survivor of one of the colony attacks ever. He has the information we need. We'll help."

"Wait, we're really working with Cerberus!?" Prazza exclaimed.

"No, you're working for me and I'm working with Shepard. And I trust that he can keep the two Cerberus personel under control."

"I will. What's the plan?"

"Our group is larger, we'll circle around and draw some of the drones and mechs away while you take the direct route and mop up the survivors."

"Your people really don't like Cerberus, what happened?"

"They attacked our flotilla and killed our people. What do you expect?" Prazza asked."

"That's not exactly how I would have explained it…" Miranda spoke up.

"Miranda, Cerberus attacked them. It's stuff like that that cause me to distrust Cerberus."

"The Commander's right. Besides, we can argue who killed who later. There's a crazed Quarian with an army of mechs still out there." Jacob added.

"Agreed, we work together to find Veetor." Tali nodded.

"Stay in touch."

"Will do. Good luck, Shepard. It's good to have you back."

The two groups split up, and shortly after Tali's voice came over the radio, "Watch out Shepard! There are drones headed your way."

"Understood, thanks Tali."

Just as Tali warned, the team was attacked by a swarm of defense drones. They had just cleared the area when Tali signaled them again, "Shepard! Prazza and the others rushed on ahead without me! They want to get Veetor out of here without giving you a chance to talk!"

"Got it, thanks Tali."

"We should have expected this." Miranda stated.

"I did. And it's Cerberus's fault in the first place. Now let's move." John shot back.

The trio hurried forward and engaged another pack of drones. "Shepard! We're inside the loading dock. Veetor reprogrammed a YMIR mech and it's tearing us apart! Hurry!"

The loading dock doors opened up to the sight of a massacre in progress.

"That mech's got heavy armor plating! The Quarians don't have anything that can pierce that!" Jacob said as they took cover.

"This is going to be one tough son-of-a-bitch to take down." Miranda replied, "Shepard, what's the-Shepard!?"

John had rushed to where the mech was terrorizing the Quarians and jumped onto it's back, wrapping his hands around the "face" of the mech. The mech broke off it's assault and began waving around trying to get him off. With the mech distracted the remaining Quarians were able to fall back to cover. The second they were in cover John jumped off as far as he could, drawing his rocket launcher. He hit the ground several yards away from the mech and fired.

BOOM!

The blast took out the rest of the mech's shields and most of the armor, and the combined firepower of the Quarians and Cerberus team took it down quickly.

Shepard holstered his launcher as he got up. Tali hurried over and helped him up, "That was incredible, Shepard! You saved a lot of lives with that idea."

"That was very impressive. But it was also unbelievably foolish. I didn't revive you just so you could die again." Miranda admonished.

"I had a plan."

"And a death wish, obviously."

"Let's just go find Veetor."

The quartet entered the warehouse and found the said Quarian in front of a series of security cameras.

"Monsters coming back…mechs protect…safe from swarms…no swarms…no monsters…"

"Veetor…?" Tali asked.

"No Veetor…not here…swarms can't find…monsters coming…have to hide…"

"Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." John said.

Veetor didn't react, as Jacob said, "I don't think he's listening, Commander."

Tali activated her Omnitool and disabled the cameras. Veetor froze before standing and turning to the group, "Humans? Where did you hide? How did they not find you?"

"They?"

"The…the monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."

"We just arrived. Can you tell us what happened?"

"You didn't see…but I saw everything." Veetor said before he pulled up footage on the screens. On screen they could see what looked like swarms of insects and insect like aliens putting humans in pods and transporting them somewhere.

"What the hell are those?" Jacob exclaimed.

"My god…I think it's a Collector." Miranda said.

"Collectors?"

"An advanced alien race from beyond the Omega 4 Relay. Not many have seen them in person because they usually operate through slavers and mercs. A lot of people believe them to be a myth." Miranda explained.

"They could have the technology to capture an entire colony." Jacob added.

"The seeker swarms. No one can hide. The seekers find you. Freeze you. Then the monsters take you away." Veetor said.

"Tiny probes, maybe? They find the victims and immobilize them with a stasis field or nerve toxin." Tali guessed.

"What happened then?" John asked.

"The monsters loaded them onto the ship and flew away. But no one else escaped, why did I? What if they come back?" Veetor replied.

"Only human colonies are being abducted. It could simply be the fact that you're a Quarian that saved you." Miranda said.

"We know what's happening know at least. Thank you Veetor."

"I studied them. The monsters, the swarms. I recorded it on my Omnitool." Veetor rambled."

"Shepard, we need that data. Contact the shuttle and grab the Quarian." Miranda said.

"What!? Veetor is injured! He needs treatment, not an interrogation!" Tali argued.

"Miranda, enough. Tali, can we please have the Omnitool data at least?"

"Yes, take it."

"You know, Tali. You could come with us. It'll be like old times."

"Sorry, Shepard. I have another mission I need to attend to. When it's over, and I'm still alive, we'll see."

"I understand. Stay in touch."

"I will."

XXXXX Noble Effect XXXXX

"Shepard, good work. The Quarians forwarded all the information they got from Veetor. A surprising olive branch, given our history. We may have different methods, but I can't argue with results." the Illusive Man stated.

"You ever think about playing nice once in a while?" John asked.

"Diplomacy is nice when it works, but I prefer the more direct method. But more importantly, you confirmed that the Collectors were behind the abductions."

"Why am I not surprised that you aren't surprised?"

"I had suspicions, but I needed proof. They only show up in the Terminus Systems on occasion to trade some of their technology for a few specimens or objects of interest. Then they return home by the Omega 4 Relay, a relay that no one else has ever returned from."

"You're holding something back. How do you know the Reapers are behind it?"

"The pattern is there if you know where to look. We are at war. The Council and Alliance are content to believe the threat died with Sovereign, but we know better. And I don't intend to wait until they are at our door to fight back."

"If this is war, I'll need an army or a damn good team."

"I've compiled a list of dossiers about people I believe will be of great assistance to you. Convincing them is up to you, but you're a natural leader. I'll track the Collectors. When they show up next I'll contact you and your team. Be prepared."

"Keep your files, I want people I trust, my old team."

"It's been two years. You saw the Quarian on your last mission. The Krogan returned to Tuchanka and is trying to unite the clans. The Asari is possibly working for the Shadow Broker on Illium, and thus can't be trusted. The Turian disappeared a few months after your death and hasn't been seen since. And your special friend, Ashley Williams, is with the Alliance. Promoted, and with a well-classified file."

John sighed, "I get it. They're not available. But I don't like it."

"You're a leader Shepard. You'll get who you need. Now, two things before you go. There is a Salarian scientist on Omega named Mordin Solus. Our intelligence believes he may be able to counteract the effects of the seeker swarm."

"And the second thing?"

"I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust." with that closing remark, the Illusive Man disconnected.

John frowned. _Someone I can trust? What does he- _"Hey Commander. Just like old times, huh?"

John spun around to see the familiar face of his old pilot, Jeff "Joker" Moreau. "Joker!? Is that really you?"

"I should be asking you that. I saw you get spaced."

John chuckled, "I got better, with a lot of strings attached. How'd you get here."

Joker sighed, "It all fell apart without you Commander. Everything you stirred up the Council wanted gone. The team was broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded. So when Cerberus offered me a chance to fly again, I took it."

"Do you really trust the Illusive Man?"

"I don't trust anyone who makes more money than I do, with a few exceptions like you. And I remember the operations we stopped all those years ago. But they're not all bad. Saved your life. Let me fly…and there's this." Joker said as they stopped in front of a window into a darkened hanger, "They only told me last night."

The lights began to turn on, and John's eyes widened. "The Normandy…" he breathed.

"It's good to be home, huh, Commander?"


	4. Chapter 3 The Merc on Omega

Chapter 3

The Merc on Omega

John walked aboard the Normandy SR-2 with Miranda and Jacob following.

"Welcome aboard the new Normandy, Commander." Jacob said.

"I've been looking at the dossiers. Mordin Solus, a Salarian Scientist, looks like our first priority. We know the Collectors use some type of advanced technology to immobilize their victims. We'll need him to develop a countermeasure."

"I had the same thoughts. Omega is also within the same system as us. Plus, both Zaeed Massani and the "Archangel" are on Omega as well. We can pick up all three. However, I plan to head to the Citadel soon after. I need to get in touch with a few people."

"That seems to be the most logical place to start." Came a feminine voice from behind him. John turned to see a holographic blue ball appear on the front of the command table. "An AI?"

"Yes, I am the Normandy's artificial intelligence. The crew like to refer to me as EDI."

_Joker going to be pissed. _"Nice to meet you EDI."

"Likewise, Commander." EDI said before disappearing into cyberspace. John turned back to his first two teammates.

"Well, let's get started."

XXXXX Noble Effect XXXXX

John was pleased.

Not only was he in command of a new and upgraded Normandy, Joker wasn't the only familiar face amongst the Cerberus crew. Dr. Chakwas had been recruited by the offer to serve under him again, although she wasn't a part of Cerberus. And the Cerberus crew was decent. Mess Sergeant Gardner, Engineers Kenneth "Ken" Donnelly and Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels, and his yeoman Kelly Chambers all seemed like good people, ones he doubted knew about some of less scrupulous activities Cerberus had done. Even Jacob had admitted he didn't fully agree with Cerberus policy, but joined because they at least were doing something. The only one he had reservations about was Miranda, which is why he saved her office for last on his tour of the ship.

Miranda looked up as John walked in, "Commander. What is it?"

"I just came to talk. We'll be working together for a while and I want to be able to trust you."

"I see. Cerberus isn't as bad as people think. Many of the more extreme projects were conducted without the Illusive Man's knowledge. After all, he is only one man."

"Some might argue that that means he should learn to real his subordinates in more. But I didn't come here to argue about Cerberus. I want to know more about you as a person."

"I guess that's fair. After all, I spent two years getting to know everything about you. Anyway, the first thing you need to know is that I have been extensively genetically modified. Not exactly my choice, but it is one of the reasons the Illusive Man recruited me. Some say I'm can do anything I set out to do."

"You're genetically modified? To what extent?"

"Physically, my body is enhanced to the point of being almost superhuman. I heal quickly and I'll probably live much longer than the average human. My biotics are also highly advanced, for a human anyway. Add in the best education and training money can buy and the result is pretty impressive. My reflexes, my strength, even my looks are all designed to give me an edge. It's why I am placed in charge of some of the most important and demanding projects Cerberus conducts, like you."

"Sounds like you were designed to be perfect." John joked.

Miranda cracked a small smile as she explained, "Maybe, but I'm not. I still make mistakes, like any human. Mine just happen to be a lot bigger. After all, people expect more from someone with my capabilities."

"Why were you genetically modified?"

"I'm sorry, Commander, but that's a very personal question. Anyway, is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you for your time, Miranda."

"Anytime, Commander."

John walked out feeling somewhat better about having Miranda on board. Although there were one nagging thought in the back of his head. _Could she have been part of something like the SPARTAN Project?_

XXXXX Noble Effect XXXXX

**Dossier: Mordin Solus**

**Biological weapons expert**

**Light weapons training with Salarian Special Tasks Group **

**Dr. Mordin Solus is a Salarian biological weapons expert whose technology may hold the key to countering Collector attacks. He is currently operating a medical clinic in the slums of Omega.**

**Dossier: Archangel**

**Small-unit tactical expertise**

**Omni-tool expert and noted sniper **

**Archangel is a mercenary commander whose operations are noted for their technical expertise and strategic brilliance. He is responsible for high-profile attacks on gang leaders on Omega and can likely be found there.**

**Dossier: Zaeed Massani**

**Zaeed Massani**

**Skilled and experienced mercenary**

**Has wide range of contacts**

**Zaeed has been involved in some of the best known (and some utterly unknown) military operations in the Terminus Systems, and is feared as a ruthless and relentless bounty hunter. You will find him on Omega, where he's wrapping up his current bounty. Don't worry about his fee; I've taken care of that personally.**

After experiencing a Salarian trying to scam them followed by a Batarian saying that Aria, the Asari in charge of Omega, wanted to see him at the Afterlife club, Shepard was surprised to run into one of his potential recruits almost immediately. Huh._ Why do I get the feeling none of the others will be this easy?_

"Zaeed Massani?"

"That's me. You must be Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save." Zaeed was an aged man, but nowhere near a feeble old man if you went by his record. He was practically bald, and the right side of his head was badly scared and damaged, even the eye was a milky white compared to the regular brown left eye. He wore a set of yellow and brown armor that looked like it had been made of scrap, but was probably as good, if not better, than the usual armor you could buy.

"I trust you've been briefed."

"I've done my homework. Cerberus sent me info about everything I needed to know."

"Good to have you Zaeed."

"I assume the Illusive Man told you about our arrangement?"

"No. I guess he decided to leave _that_ information out of the dossier. What's the arrangement?"

"Good thing I asked. Just before Cerberus contacted me, I picked up a mission that has personal significance to me. You ever hear the name Vido Santiago? Head of the Blue Suns. Runs the whole organization. Seems he recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya and is using the workers as slave labor. Needless to say, the company wants it dealt with, ASAP."

"We'll head there once we finish up on Omega. We have two more recruits to pick up first."

"Then let's get that out of the way so we can concentrate on being big goddamned heroes."

XXXXX Noble Effect XXXXX

"Omega. What a pisshole. Whenever I come here I feel like I need a long shower in addition to the normal decontamination." Miranda said, and John had to agree with her as they walked through Afterlife's entrance. Not even a few steps in, a group of thugs stood up and got in their way.

"What are you looking at?" the lead Batarian sneered at John as his flunkies cocked their rifles.

A second later the Batarian had a pistol an inch from his face while John's companions trained their weapons on the followers. "I'm looking at the fool whose day I'm about to ruin if he doesn't fuck off." John replied calmly.

The group scattered almost immediately, and the team of four continued to the back of the club and up a set of heavily guarded stairs to meet Aria T'Loak.

The Asari didn't even turn to face them as John stepped onto her level. "That's far enough."

With these words, the guards immediately drew weapons, followed by Miranda, Jacob, and Zaeed. John, however, remained calm, "I doubt you would request my audience if you planned to kill me."

"Stand down." Aria said.

A Batarian stepped forward and used his Omnitool to scan John before informing Aria, "Clean."

Aria finally turned, "So what brings a dead Spectre here?"

"I hear you're the person to come to if you have questions."

"Depends on the questions."

"So you run Omega?"

Aria chuckled as she turned and looked out over the club, "Shepard, I AM Omega." She turned once more and sat down as she continued, "But you need more. Everyone needs more of something. And they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're the dramatic type. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule: Don't. Fuck. With Aria. So what do you need to know."

"I'm looking for information on Dr. Mordin Solus and the 'Archangel.'"

"Last I heard the Salarian doctor was in the quarantine zone trying to cure it. I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to kill you. Used to be part of the Salarian Special Task Force. Brilliant and dangerous. But he never shuts up if you get him talking. And half of Omega is looking for Archangel, you want him dead, too?"

"No, I intend to recruit him. But what do you mean half of Omega?"

"He thinks he's fighting on the side of good, but there is no good side to Omega. Everything he does pisses someone off. You team up with him and you'll make a lot of enemies. The Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse even teamed up to take him down. Last I heard they had him cornered, but couldn't finish him. Rumor is that they're planning to start recruiting any merc with a gun to help them."

"Thanks for the help. Looks like I don't have time to waste."


End file.
